Christianity
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Megan is curious about the Bible so she asks Robin about it.  Was at first intended to be a oneshot but will now have an overarching plot.  Rated T for references to Jesus's death, no cussing whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I wish I did (not as much as Teen Titans though)_

_One of my first Young Justice fanfics. I hate that modern culture in general seems to skirt Christianity in general as something for the "Jesus Freaks" to do. I wish that DC and Marvel Comics could have god, the true god as a major plot element. Maybe they do in some cases but the events seem isolated. _

_Enough of my babbling on with the story._

"Superboy"

"Hmm" Superboy glanced at Ms. Martian who was standing by the ring as he trained. He stopped a second to give her his full attention "what is it Megan?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me about something?"

"Depends on what you want to know about, the genomorphs taught me a lot but I still had a lot to learn when we broke out of Cadmus."

"Okay well, I was watching a movie and it showed something called the Holy Bible and I was just wondering what that was?"

Superboy scratched the back of his neck, "I can't really tell you as well as a Christian would, I think you would be better off talking to one of them."

"What's a Christian?"

Superboy stared at her, and then he mentally slapped himself as he remembered that she was in a sense newer to this world than he was.

"Did Mars have a religion?"

"Why yes, I went to our temples every first day of the week."

"Well, Christianity is the biggest religion in this world, it isn't the only one, but it's the biggest. Its followers are called Christians and their holy book is called the Bible. I can't really tell you any more than that."

"Okay, thanks Superboy."

She gave him a hug which he very gently returned, then she walked down the hallway and he went back to training.

Robin was working on his computer when Megan came in. As he turned to face her she waved nervously.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, no, I was just finishing up anyway."

Robin turned and finished up whatever he was doing, then got off the computer. Her turned back and said "so, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I came here to ask you about something."

"So, ask."

"Well I heard about this book called a Holy Bible and it seems to be a big thing to some people and I was, well, curious."

Robin turned around and rummaged in a drawer until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a book and said "is this what you were talking about?"

"No, the book I saw was bigger and it looked a lot older an-"

"There are a lot of Bibles in the world and all of them are in different shapes and sizes."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could tell me about the religion."

Robin flipped open the Bible and then looked at Megan "your going to have to bear with me, now Christianity has its roots back in an older religion/culture Judaism. You see, we believe that there is one being that made everything, knows everything, is omnipotent and omnipresent. Back even before he made this reality-"

"Excuse me, but when you say he, do you mean that he's actually a boy?"

"Well, I'm not sure, people aren't really sure on that part but I'm not even sure it matters, most likely is that he's not any gender but we just use "he" because it's more personal than "it". Anyway, he made being of power to live with him in Heavan and there was peace. But one of the three Archangels, the three most powerful of the beings of power, named Lucifer, eventually decided that he was just as good as god and was going to take god's place."

Megan covered her mouth with her hands.

"So he convinced a third of the other angels to stand by him and he fought for the throne of god. But since he had finite power and god had infinite power he lost and was thrown out of Heaven. Then, God made all this reality that we live in now in six days, and sat back to watch his work on the seventh. On the sixth day of his creation he made man, a man specifically first and he made the human race special, he gave us souls and made us in his image, whether that means in physical image or something else I don't know but he did. He even gave us females to be our partners. Now both Adam and Eve, the first man and woman, lived in a paradise and didn't even have to work, they lived in a garden called Eden. Now there where special trees in Eden, like the tree of eternal life that they could eat at any time they wanted. But in the center of the garden was a very special tree called the tree of the knowledge of Good and Evil. Adam and Eve only knew the goodness of god's will, but they where forbidden to eat from the tree because they would know both good and evil."

"But one day when Eve was alone by the tree she was called to it by snake with legs."

"A talking snake?"

"Yea this wasn't any ordinary snake, it was a snake by the name of Lucifer."

Megan gasped.

"It convinced her to eat the fruit of the tree and she gave it to Adam and he ate it as well."

"So what happened?"

"God sentenced the human race to a life of labor, basically made us leave the garden. That's the first part of the story."

Megan sat for a bit, digesting the information, then she said "when did it diverge from Judaism?"

"Well, in many prophecies made by god's prophets it was foretold that the son of god himself would come to redeem god's chosen people, the Jews, they where the only people who had kept faith with god while all the other nations had worshipped false gods. About 2000 years ago when the Jews where under occupation by the Roman Empire, a nation that lasted a long time. A woman named Mary became pregnant without being with any man."

"But that's impossible, at least with the technology they had then."

"Bear with me please, she bore a son whose name was Jesus. Mary was told he was the son of god that had been foretold. When he was old enough, Jesus began teaching, but most of the people alive then didn't believe he was the Messiah and even his closest friends misunderstood what he was planning to do."

Robin looked at her with intense eyes "let me ask you something Megan, have you ever made a mistake or done something wrong."

"Well, yea, everyone has haven't they?"

"Yes, and that's the central theme of Christianity. The Jews had been given laws to follow from god himself but no one was able to measure up to it, they all broke it at one point or another. Even King David, a man whom god had called "a man after my own heart" committed several sins. But Jesus lived a completely perfect life, preaching and healing many people. But many of the religious leaders at the time where Hippocrates and just concerned with the power they had. They saw Jesus as a threat to their power and they eventually had him arrested when one of his best friends betrayed him."

Megan was hooked into the story "what happened then, did he use his power to put them in their place and become king?" she asked eagerly.

"No, he was condemned and put to death, they used the most grizzly, horrific, and painful execution method they had during that day, Crucifixion."

Megan didn't understand so he elaborated "they whipped him, beat him, and mocked him, they put a crown of thorns on his head and pounded it down, then they had him carry a giant piece of wood shaped like a lowercase "t" up to a hill called Golgatha and there they set up the cross and nailed him to hang on it until he died."

Megan gasped in horror at the death of the symbol of the Christians, "why did he have to die in such a way?"

"In old times, in order to cleanse themselves of sin, the Jews would select a lamb, not just any lamb, but the best, and they would sacrifice it to god. Jesus became the ultimate lamb for humanity, his perfect life was our sacrifice, what killed him on that cross wasn't blood loss, or suffocation, it was heartbreak. Because sin separates us from god, Jesus had been with god since who knows how long, probably forever since he's a vital part of god, but he was separated from him when he went to that cross. Later when he was dead, they drove a spear into his side and water came out, scientist today have determined that that can only happen, the water gathering into your chest like that if your heart explodes. All the pain and suffering of man, separated from god killed Jesus by heartbreak. Some of his friends removed his body and buried it in a tomb they had prepared."

Megan's eyes where shining as she wiped them "is that it, you all struggle to be like your hero who was martyred?" To her utter surprise, Robin smiled widely, "the priests had soldiers placed by the tomb because they thought that Jesus's friends would try to steal his body on the third day because he said he would rise again on that day. But the disciples had no such ideas; in fact they were hiding, too afraid to go outside. On the third night the guards where confronted with two angels who opened the tomb. The next day some women who where Jesus's friend came to the tomb and at first assumed that someone had stolen their master's body but then two angels appeared and told them that Jesus was alive again. They then went and told the disciple who at first didn't believe but when Jesus himself appeared they all where amazed and ecstatic. After visiting them a few more times, he finally left to be with god his father, but his disciples dedicated the rest of their lives to spreading the good news to the rest of the world."

"So you see the true purpose of our faith is because we all need a savior because we've all sinned so we serve the lord Jesus."

Megan looked stunned "that was, an amazing story. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Megan."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

Robin's face hardened for a moment, then softened "my parents taught me, when I die I can't wait to see them."

"Do you mean their-?"

"Yep, their dead, but don't worry, I know I'll see them again when I die, in heaven."

Ms. Martian looked lost in thought, then she said "well thanks for telling me that, it certainly gives me a lot to think about." Robin smiled "I hope it did, feel free to talk to me in case you have any questions." With that, Ms. Martian left the room to think about what she'd just been told.

_About the whole heart thing, I can't remember were I heard it from so it may or may not be true, the science part I mean, but the spiritual emotional part I guarantee is 100% true._

_I hope you enjoyed that, have a good night and god bless!_

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, all but two where positive. It encouraged me to continue this and I will try to keep it free of condemnation as you said that was one of its best qualities._

_On with the story!_

* * *

"Robin."

Robin looked up from his computer. Megan was at the door with a questioning face.

"Come in Megan, I always have time to talk to you."

She walked in and took a seat. After a bit she began "I was watching a program on the history program. It was concerning some events known as the Crusades. It said that the Christian church authorized them. I was confused; you told me that Christianity was all about peace and Kindness, not war and greed. Kid Flash saw me watching and said that it was all the church's fault and he made fun of Christianity. I am greatly confused as to how you could condone that type of behavior."

Robin sighed as he got a drink of water.

"Well Megan, you've stumbled on an argument people frequently bring up to try and discredit Christianity. They say that how could such a religion that supposedly should be about peace and love be so violent and brutal. Thus they turn away, not understanding the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"The truth is that many people expect Christians to be perfect and call us hypocrites when we make mistakes. But we don't expect ourselves to be perfect. Many times in history, people have used Christianity as the scapegoat for an evil act. To fully explain the crusades I shall have to explain the Catholic Church."

Megan nodded.

"The Catholic Church was the first large and interconnected Christian church. Like many things it started out well but became decayed over time. In many ways it became like the Jews of Jesus' day who only took positions as Pharisees and other such for the power it gave. The problem that grew was that those in power began saying that they had more and more power. Eventually their leader, the Pope, was said to be able to forgive sins, he was more like a king than anything else. The amount of power he wielded was staggering but that was not how Jesus meant it to be. The system was corrupt; it ruled by fear of Hell and was more about power than what it should've been, saving peoples souls. I don't mean that all of the Catholics where not true Christians, undoubtedly there were and are still great Christians who are Catholics."

Megan nodded "so the Pope ordered the Crusades?"

"Yes, the excuse was that it was a campaign to retake the Holy Land of Israel. Israel had long since been under the occupation of a new religion, Islam. While the excuse was retaking the land in the name of God the real motive was power and the greed of plundering the Holy Land. You see, the "true" Christian's were not the one's who ordered the Crusades, the ones who did where the power-hungry pretenders."

Megan nodded; she was interest in the story. Then she asked "you talk as if someone stood up to the Church, what happened?"

Robin nodded "someone did. The problem came to a head when a person in the Catholic church began basically selling repentance to raise money for the Church."

"Selling repentance?"

"Yes, he called it "Indulgences" and it was basically a free pass allowing the buyer to sin. Basically excusing them from sinning. A German priest named Martin Luther heard about this and was extremely offended. See, he knew that forgiveness was a free gift from God, not something to be bought from the Church. He complained to the man selling the Indulgences, he even took it to the Pope himself but the Pope refused. Thus, over a few years his writings of criticism attracted the attention of the Church, even the Pope demanded that he retract his writings. But he did a very brave thing and refused."

"Why was it so brave?"

"Like I said before, the Catholic Church wielded enormous power at that time. It's leader the Pope was more like a King than anything else. They could do several things, one of the most well know was excommunication, which was to cut someone off from the Church, basically disavow any connection to them. It could be done individually or en masse. As most people thought that they needed the Church for Salvation this was a greatly feared weapon."

"So he got Excomunicated?"

"Yes, when he refused, the Pope probably saw it as either a challenge or a threat to his authority. So he excommunicated him. But instead of backing down and groveling to try and get back into the Church, Luther continued with his works and many people followed him. Those who came to view his ideals as right called themselves Lutherans after him."

Megan now looked thoughtful as she thought about how it must've been like back in medieval times.

"So are you saying that the Lutheran's where right and the Catholics where wrong?"

"Not necessarily, both groups have problems. Luther was probably inspired by Jesus with the strength to defy the seemingly unstoppable power of the Catholic Church but he had faults too. For example, I think later in his life he expressed Anti-Semitic notions, that is racism against Jews. See, even Luther wasn't perfect. I am not saying that Lutherans and Catholics can't be Christians, just that there are problems when you try to set up a Christian system based on control rather than love and kindness. My belief is that many times Christian's are led partially astray and set up denominations when they perceive that they are wronged when not many others follow them. Many of these denominations can have real Christian's in them despite some differing views. We all should stop focusing on the walls we try to put up between ourselves and focus on the thing we all have in common, our love of the lord Jesus Christ."

Megan nodded, it was interesting how she'd come in just wanting to hear about the Crusades and had heard so much more. She'd be sure to ask Robin about it some more some other time. For now, all she wanted to do was think on what she'd heard.

"Thanks for the help Robin, if you don't mind, I'd like to think about this a bit."

"Sure, go ahead, and if you ever have any more questions, feel free to ask me."

Megan smiled and left the room to think about the new information she'd received.

* * *

_I sincerely hope I haven't offended any of my readers with this chapter. I don't pretend to be an expert on Luther's life, I'm just telling what my parents have told me and what I feel I can divine on my own. _

_If someone thinks that I am saying that if you're Catholic, you aren't Christian, you're dead wrong. All I am criticizing is the system that the Catholic system uses and some of the teachings. _

_I hate it when people expect Christian's to be perfect when practically everyone agrees, nobody's perfect._

_I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if it is bad and I will try to improve it and repost it one the next chapter. If it was bad, please tell me where I went wrong._

_If you want me to continue, review me please. I want to know if I am a good (dare I say it) teacher. All I'm really trying to do is three things, state fact, opinion, and help the Christians who read on this site._

_Good Day and God Bless :)_

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant_


	3. Chapter 3

_This story will now be taking on an overarching plot; I hope you're okay with that. Before I go on I would like to say that the plot point and setting in motion in this chapter is directly inspired by another fiction titled "I Still Believe." This fanfiction is a marvel to behold and should be read by any Christian on this site. It is a Sonic the Hedgehog fic and is nothing less than the finest Christian fic I've ever read on this site._

_I'm a bit nervous about how much you'll like this. I hope you do and apologize if you don't._

* * *

_Many say that there is only one universe, others that there are many. Still others say that a new universe forms each time we make a choice, corresponding to each choice possible, but this is an untruth spread by the enemy. While alternate universes form, it is a mystery as to how, sometimes it is choice, other times it is unknown what caused it._

_The Earth the characters we have viewed are on an Earth labeled Earth-16 by the Justice League. But on a far flung Earth, an event set in that, though nobody knew yet, would have repercussions throughout both worlds._

* * *

The raid was glorious. The foolish town believed that their King could protect them from spears and arrows. The girl in green armor so dark it was almost black strode through the town imperiously as the sack continued. She shot the occasional arrow at a fleeing citizen, killing many. She saw a house that had been passed over and kicked down the door. She strode in and heard a frightened whimper. She walked into a room and looked for the source of the sound. After locating it she contemptuously kicked the bed over, revealing the curled up figure of a small boy, only 5 years old.

The boy looked up at her and she smirked, they were so weak.

"Are you going to kill me?"

She nodded, putting an arrow on her bow. The boys eyes registered fear at first but then to her surprise she saw the expression go to thoughtful, then to happy, and then to joyful. The boy looked at her and no trace of fear remained in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He turned to his right and said to a seemingly invisible companion "I'll be seeing you soon now, face to face. Isn't that exciting?"

"Who're you talking to?" She asked the boy sharply.

"The King's holy spirit, he's always been around to comfort me, just as long as I believe in him."

"You're . . . not afraid to die?"

"Nope, not anymore, I know that when I die I'm going to a place where I'll never ever cry again."

She was perplexed by this tiny little boy, unafraid of the same thing that she feared almost above all else. She never thought about death if she could avoid it and whenever she did think about it she felt a gripping terror seize her. How could a child of barely 5 years old face the thing she was terrified of with such happiness, with joy even. It was beyond her understanding.

She wavered, unsure of what to do. Then a crash was heard upstairs and the boy said "that's my big brother David, he's a big swordfighter, he loves his white armor." She realized that David must be a King's citizen, blast! Well this complicated things.

A person in white armor that had to be David thundered down the stairs and stopped in front of her, sword and shield outstretched. She pointed her bow at the young boy and said "DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER"

David looked at an empty spot in the room and asked "what should I do?" Then his face grew alarmed as he said "what! Why?" Finally he turned back to her and calmly dropped his weapons saying, "I surrender."

She got ready to fire but when the moment came she was frozen. She couldn't do it; she couldn't shoot either of them. Cursing herself for being a fool she said in a commanding voice "you will both come with me, stay close and out of site or I will kill you."

They both nodded after a second and followed; she picked up David's weaponry as they left. She led them throughout the streets very carefully so as not to be seen and finally led them away from the destruction of the town. She led them to a small hideout she had constructed for privacy. She led them in and said "you are to stay here, never leave or you will die."

The boys nodded and she turned to leave but one of the boys voices stopped her in her tracks.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated, then, reasoning no harm could come of it, she said "Artemis."

Then she left to rejoin the army.

* * *

It had been several days since the raid had happened and like the other days Artemis went to check on the boys. They were still inside as usual, wrestling with each other. Once Artemis came along though the younger boy, whose name she had found out was Rein, left the fight and hugged her around the knees. Artemis felt her cheeks go red, she wouldn't admit it but she found it slightly endearing that the boy liked her enough to do such a thing. It brought her back to memories of her mother and her. But those could turn into painful memories too so she didn't dwell on them.

David watched her impassively; being older he didn't trust her so easily. Artemis reached down and pried Rein loose and set him down in a chair. She got some food out of a cupboard and made sandwiches for both of them. When she gave Rein his sandwich he grinned widely and said "thanks Arty."

Artemis flinched at her nickname that he'd given her. She saw them both bow their heads in prayer and snorted "you do realize how stupid you look when you do that."

Rein opened an eye and said cheekily "saying "I gotta pee" can sound stupid but it don't change the fact that I gotta go."

Artemis opened her mouth, and then closed it, brought up short by the simplicity and truth of the answer. She cast about for something to say and her eyes alighted on the armor worn by David. It had a pure white belt around his waist with leather armor covering most of his body. On his breastplate was a crucifix in a dark crimson with a white outline. His helmet was a leather cap strapped under his chin and his boots looked like a hunter's boots.

"You do realize that armor is useless, I could run you through right now."

David looked at her with a smirk on his face "why are you so quick to judge on sight, eyes often deceive."

Artemis drew a sword and twirled it above her head and slashed a wooden pole as thick as a tree trunk clean through.

"This blade was made in the foundries of Lucifer himself, it can cut through diamond like a hot knife through butter. I'm sure it can cut through some flimsy leather armor."

David smiled confidently "try to kill me by destroying my armor then."

He closed his eyes and waited.

Thinking that he had brought it on himself by his stupidity Artemis twirled the blade and brought it down, not to kill him, but to cut off one of his arms to teach the boy a lesson.

The blade hit the shoulder pads and stopped dead in its tracks, shattering into a million pieces. The reverberations sent back down the blade stung Artemis's hands and she hopped about in silent screams of agony as the shards of sword turned into dark mist and floated away. When the pain finally stopped she looked at David and had no explanation for what hat just happened. Unless there really was something to all the talk the King's citizens said.

She finished breakfast with the two and walked back to camp.

* * *

She walked back into camp and was confronted by her commander, Kobra. The man lead a personalized force in pursuit of the dragon Lucifer's goals. She'd been snapped up quickly by him the second she'd joined the Dragon's army. She was his second in command and she faced him with military precision at the moment.

"Where have you been Artemis?"

"Scouting mission sir!" The lies did not slide off her tongue as easily now, they made her feel dirty.

"Why alone?"

"I function best alone, sir!"

Kobra nodded and told her to carry on. Unknown to her he watched as she walked off. He had seen potential in her to become one of the greatest proponents for Lucifer's efforts to lead the King's citizens astray. He knew she was well on the way but she was not there yet. He had to continue breaking her down, erasing her moral boundaries by constant exposure to evil. Then she would become confirmed in evil, it would consume her just as it did Kobra.

Kobra reveled in evil and the power it gave him.

* * *

Megan was so excited; she was going to a church in Happy Harbor. Robin was back at Gotham for the moment. She morphed into a human form that was almost identical to her normal form. She walked up to the doors and the greeter smiled and shook her hand. She shook back and walked in. She sat down in the middle of the congregation and waited for the service to begin.

She was pleasantly surprised when a boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to her and introduced himself to her as Richard John Grayson, he called himself "Dick" for short.

"Do you usually go here?"

"I alternate between here and a Church in Gotham."

At that moment the pastor came up to both of them and said "well Dick, is this one of your friends from Gotham, I don't recall seeing her around here before?"

Dick smiled "I just met her actually."

"I live right here in Happy Harbor." Megan shook the pastor's hand "I've been hearing about Christianity from a friend and I wanted to come see it firsthand."

The Pastor smiled "well my name is Brian and I hope you'll enjoy our service. It's on the birth of Jesus Christ."

Megan smiled and both she and Dick sat down as the Pastor walked up to the front. The service began with worship that Megan enthusiastically joined in on. It reminded her of her old faith back on Mars; they had worshipped their lord in their temples on their holy day.

Once the worship was done everyone sat back down and the Pastor walked up to the front. He got behind the podium and opened up his notes as well as his Bible. He smiled as he addressed the large congregation.

"I am glad to see you all here. I notice today that many of you are new and some are very curious about Christianity. Before I got to work in my church office yesterday I asked God for help in writing my message. I feel that he led me to write a message based on Christ's birth to explain in many ways the origin of the greatest man who ever lived."

"I will start off with some background information. Israel at this point in time was under occupation by the Roman Empire, this Empire demanded taxes and Roman's to govern the Jews but let them keep their own beliefs. The current governor of Israel was a man called Herod. He will appear later."

"A woman call Mary was engaged to be married to a man named Joseph who was a carpenter. But one night she was given a message from God. She was to have a child and name him Jesus. She was still a Virgin and hadn't been with a man before. She began showing signs of pregnancy and Joseph thought that she had cheated on him. But he was a good man so he was going to leave her privately. But he also was visited at night and the message was "do not be afraid, Mary has not betrayed you for she has conceived by the grace and glory of God." So Joseph shared with her what he had been told and they continued with their marriage."

"Now the current Emperor of Roman, Caesar Augustus, decided that there should be a census. To all who don't know, a census is when you count how many people are in a certain area, in this case the entire Roman Empire. The census required that you travel to your hometown so Joseph and Mary, who was well into her pregnancy by now, traveled to Bethlehem."

"Now, Bethlehem was in itself the fulfillment of an age-old prophecy or rather a promise. Many of you know of David, he was one the greatest men in the Old Testament. God made a promise to him that the savior of all men would come of his line and would come from his home town, which was Bethlehem. In the Bible there is listed a Genealogy which shows Jesus as a direct descendant of David, Noah, and even Adam. They came safely to Bethlehem but they found it full because of the census. There was no room available for them at the inns. But one innkeeper said "see here, I do not have a room available for you but I can let you sleep in a stable, there's hay to sleep on."

"They accepted and Mary had her baby that night. Now away outside in the fields the Shepherds were out with their flocks. Suddenly an angel appeared before them and they were afraid. But the angel said "be not afraid. But rejoice for tonight a savior is born in a manger in Bethlehem. The shepherds then with amazement went into the town and, finding the manger and the baby Jesus they fell down and gave glory and honor to him."

"Now, it had been foretold that when the savior was born that a certain star would herald his arrival. Now the Wisemen of foreign countries saw the star and knew what it meant. They packed their belongings and left, following the star. Along the way Herod became aware of their journey and had them brought to him. He inquired to the nature of their journey and was jealous when he heard that they were going to see someone who would purportedly become the king of the Jews. He cunningly asked the Wismen to inform him where Jesus was once they had found him under the excuse that he wished to worship Jesus himself."

"The Wisemen followed the star to its final resting place and found Jesus. They prostrated themselves before him and gave the family great and expensive gifts of gold and perfume. The classic trio is Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh. They were then warned in a dream not to go back and report to Herod so they traveled home in secret. Herod grew impatient so he gave a drastic order. Any baby boy in Bethlehem at and under the age of 2 years old was to be killed. But Joseph was once again visited and in a dream was told to flee to Egypt until God told him to return. So he took Mary and Jesus and they did as God had said and fled to Egypt until after Herod had died."

"Now, there are many symbolic things at work here. I have heard many people say that God, since he lives above it all, doesn't care about us and is a selfish jerk. But God himself became incarnate through his son. God, who lived in Heaven in wealth and splendor where there is no suffering, no pain, I repeat no wrong or evil thing exists in Heaven. God decided to descend into the carnage that was the world, into the mess that world had become because he loved you that much. God became man, fully man. Jesus was subjected to every temptation that men have. Many people say that we cannot be perfect and thus we shouldn't try. But Jesus, who was both God and man, but most importantly, Man, took every temptation thrown at him by the enemy and never sinned once. I doubt any of you have been offered the whole world by Satan himself, face to face, I certainly haven't. Because that was what Satan offered to Jesus if he would bow down to him."

"Now others have compared Jesus to being the rich man who doesn't care as I've already said. But again, Jesus wasn't born in a mansion, or even a normal inn, he was born in a manger, in other words a stable. The scriptures say that they wrapped him in swaddling clothes which is to say, rags. Jesus could've been born to Ceaser himself but instead he chose to, in addition to giving up Heaven, to be at the bottom of the social ladder. This is to show that his gift of salvation is not for the rich or even those who earn it. It's for everyone, all you have to do is ask."

"Now to further illustrate the point I have just said, I will mention other evidence. Jesus was worshipped by men of varying social castes when he was a baby. He was first worshipped by the "normal" people, the Shepherds. They were in a sense the "everyman" of today, they were not wealthy but were among the first informed of Jesus's birth and the importance of it. Then the Wisemen, they were among the scholars and the wealthy, they were not excluded because of their riches but rushed to Jesus's bedside as fast as possible and gave him gifts as well as honor. Now you see that Jesus wasn't meant for any one person or social group but for all men."

"I will end on this note: Jesus was born so that we could have salvation. The way that people were able to cleanse themselves of sin was through sacrifice of a perfect Lamb, no other would do it had to be perfect, without blemish or defect. But the law was still imperfect in a way. God could've just left us as a failed creation and moved on to somewhere else to star anew, but he loved us too much to leave us, so he sent his son, God made flesh, down to Earth. He would bear every pain and abuse that we have ever had. In addition to all of his physical torment when he went to the cross he accepted the burden of every sin that ever was and will be. He was the perfect lamb, the "Lamb of God." He was the perfect sacrifice, the once-and-for-all payment. We were all in a way the property of Satan because we sinned, but God through Jesus ransomed us, he paid the price once and for all. Not for just the people back then but for all of us. Every time you have sinned you in a sense add to Jesus's torment. Jesus died because **you** sinned, not because of others but you. The whole point of his birth was to ransom us from the hands of the Devil."

"I now ask any of you who don't know Jesus, maybe you once knew him but now you don't or maybe you never did. I offer you a chance now to get to know him, anyone who wants to be saved can come up to the front and pray with the prayer team."

Megan sat in astonishment. She'd thought this sounded familiar, and now she knew where she'd heard it from, from her own home planet. On Mars she had been a follower of a faith known as Ch'Rith after its founder "Ch'Rithen. Ch'Rithen was born of a White Martian and a Green Martian and had nearly the same story as Jesus. He had been born in a barn for the animals and had had shepherds and scholars worship him. He had also died but had purportedly risen from the dead.

Then Megan realized something. Jesus and Ch'Rithen was the same person. God must've died for each Species so that they would each know him personally. The fact that Jesus was here on a planet with little to know contact with Mars, with roughly the same story as Ch'Rithen, could not be a coincidence.

She heard the Pastor say "I'll give one more call to the altar for those of you who haven't come yet." Megan hung her head, shame flooding her, she once had been a fervent follower of Ch'Rithen but she had left him behind as she grew older. She had nearly forgotten about him when she had come to Earth with her uncle. But now she felt almost as if a warm comforting voice was encouraging her to come back, to reestablish her faith in a brand new way. After all, since she was planning on living on Earth long-term, why not come to know Ch'Rithen in his Human manifestation.

Megan walked out into the aisle and up to the Altar. Many other people were there and most of the prayer team was taken. The Pastor smiled and motioned her towards him. When she reached him he asked "what is your prayer?"

"I once knew him, but I became more focused on my life and forgot about him. But now I want to know him again."

The Pastor smiled and said "then know him, pray with me."

Megan repeated the words the Pastor told her with every amount of sincerity she had "dear Jesus . . . I want you to come back to me . . . I'm sorry for forgetting you . . . I need you back in my life . . . I make you lord of my life . . . I receive you as my savior . . . from this day forward I will serve you and worship you . . . in Jesus name I pray . . . Amen."

As Megan walked back to her seat she felt a supernatural joy fill her. Dick Grayson smiled widely at her as if he'd been waiting for her to go up there. He clapped her on the shoulder, congratulating her. She was overwhelmed with joy as she stared up at the statue of Jesus.

* * *

Artemis was visiting the two kids again. _Kids_, she couldn't even call them prisoners anymore. She snuck away from the camp and to her secret hideout. The two were sleeping on a bed. Artemis laid her bow and arrows on the table and glanced at the two sleeping boys. David had his hands on his weapons, even though he was more comfortable around Artemis he still didn't fully trust her. He'd obviously had Rein sleep right next to him, but in the middle of the night Rein had crawled to a more comfortable spot. Rein was sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully. After a moment watching him, Artemis allowed a small smile to visit her face, not a smile of greed or of enjoyment of carnage, a simple smile. Such an expression had not been seen on her face for a long time, and the change it made was astonishing. Many would not have recognized her for a soldier who had killed many in cold blood.

She sat down on the couch besides Rein and pulled his hair out of his eyes. He slept on with a look of childish innocence. Artemis pulled him into her lap and let him cuddle up against her. She was astonished to find that she didn't mind, she enjoyed it, perhaps greater than anything Kobra had ever offered her.

She didn't notice it but David was awake. He was watching her through his eyelashes. She didn't seem to want to hurt his little brother but then again these people were crafty. Still, he had been told to surrender, that God had a plan. He supposed he'd just have to go along with God on this one, after all, when had he ever let him down.

David gave a great yawn and stretched, alerting Artemis to the fact that he was awake.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Artemis smiled "there's bread in the pantry."

David went and made sandwiches for the three of them. He added some Honey to Rein's sandwich, Rein loved Honey.

By this time Artemis felt Rein stirring, he opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Hi auntie Arty."

Artemis scowled but Rein just giggled, knowing she liked it inside. He gave her a hug and then sat up. When he saw the sandwiches he cheered and made a beeline straight for his. They all sat eating and Rein suddenly started talking.

"Arty, why do you serve those bad people?"

Artemis gave him a condescending look, "I don't serve anyone, I do what I like."

"Then why do you do what they tell you to."

"I-" Artemis began, but then she stopped. She had no answer, she suddenly realized that she never had really stopped to think about what her superiors told her to do.

"Why don't you leave?" David was speaking now.

Artemis thought for awhile, and then she said softly "Nowhere else worth living in would take me. I have nowhere else better to go."

Rein grinned widely "I know, you could come with us to the King's land!"

Artemis looked at him with another condescending look "why would I want to go to a tyrant like the King. Besides, they'd just kill me rather than let me set one foot inside their borders."

Rein looked insulted and shocked, Artemis noted this was the first time she'd seen him look so "Tyrant, no no no Arty. He is a kind King, no one is greater than he, he loves us all. And his citizens would accept you if you wanted to become a good guy."

Artemis looked at him with a look like Scrooge would've had if someone had told him Santa Claus was real. But when Rein looked hurt her expression softened. Just because she didn't believe it didn't mean she had to spoil it for him did she. But Artemis realized with a pang of guilt that that was what she'd been doing for years. Worse, she'd been killing the King's Citizens for their faith and for what? Enjoyment? The thought of killing anyone like Rein now made her sick to her stomach. She realized she no longer knew who she was; she wasn't a cold blooded killer anymore. She dreaded to think of what she would do the next time Kobra told her to deal with a King's Citizen. But she also was afraid that if she let herself become part of these Citizens that she would be betrayed, and that she would be killed for what she'd done. She didn't think Rein, or even David could do that, but others, yes the others would certainly hate her.

She wasn't sure what to do anymore so she tried to distract herself with small talk and playing with the kids. She found herself immensely enjoying herself and only just remembered she was due back at camp. She said farewell to the kids and walked back to camp.

As she saw the soldiers and the demons that she worked with and the taste of Bile filled her mouth. How could she have agreed to work with these monsters in the first place.

She grabbed a few soldiers and they went out on patrol. Artemis still didn't know what she was going to do. Luckily, an answer was waiting for her.

* * *

Robin was excited to learn that Megan had become a Christian. The Pastor himself had given Megan a Bible. Megan now felt like she was consumed with a holy fire. She read her Bible almost every chance she had, and studied other aspects of Christianity when she wasn't reading it.

The team had other views on it. Robin of course was very excited and Aqualad and Superboy were glad to see she'd found something that made her so happy. But Kid Flash and Artemis had different views. Artemis thought that Megan was taking it a bit too seriously but was fine as long as Megan didn't try to force her to become a Christian. Wally on the other hand didn't tell his thoughts until much later on.

One day while Megan was sitting at a table reading her Bible when Wally zoomed to her side.

"Hellooo Megan! Want to go see a movie, it's at Happy Harbor and starts in 5 minutes. I even got us tickets."

"Not now Wally, can't you see I'm reading my Bible."

"Man, you spend way to much time on that thing, why are you so obsessed over a stupid book."

Megan looked hurt as she bookmarked he page and turned to face Wally.

"What do you think of Christianity then?"

Wally looked uncomfortable, and then he decided to come clean. Holding up his hands he said "fine, I think that Christianity is a bunch of fairy-tales. I mean come on, a guys coming back to life, how's that scientifically possible back then. And a talking snake in a garden, ridiculous! Oh, and what about the Red Sea parting to make a highway, impossible! As far as I'm concerned, the Bible is just a bunch of myths made-up by lunatics. The only thing amazing about it that I can see is that it's lasted this long."

Megan felt her face grow sadder and sadder as Wally kept talking about how un-scientific Christianity was. Finally, Wally noticed her face and he blanched. He quickly turned on his heels and ran off before Megan could call after him. She walked after him. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

She felt a compulsion to go to Wally's room and look for him there. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer she opened the door and walked in. Wally wasn't anywhere to be found. Megan strolled into the room and wondered aloud "why is Wally always saying that Science is the only real thing?"

"_For many reasons."_

Megan whirled around, there was no one but she had assuredly heard a voice in her head. She heard it speak again and then saw that the Dr. Fate helmet's eyes were glowing.

"_Fear not young one, God is well pleased with you."_

"You know who God is?"

"_Yes. I am an angel."_

"I thought you were a Lord of Order?"

"_True, that is my title. But what many leave out is that I am also an Angel and that I serve the one true God. God has given me a message for you."_

"What? For me? What is it?"

"_He says "I rejoice that you have come back to me. I have a journey for you in which you shall come to know me even more."_

The glow increased and Megan felt herself getting dizzy. She fell to the floor and just before she fell unconscious she heard Nabu/Dr. Fate say in a comforting voice "_God will look after you . . . always."_

* * *

Megan woke up and the first thing she saw was a monster. The creature looked like the stereotypical demon, except it was all covered up in black armor. Some people may laugh and say such a being is more comic than scary but as Megan looked at the creature it was perhaps more frightening than any other being she'd looked upon. It was a being that was completely devoid of anything good, all it knew was evil. It had long since turned away from God and would never turn back.

She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see the last person she'd expected to be in the company of demons, _Artemis._ Except that she was dressed in black armor that was blacker than midnight. She carried a bow with a quiver of arrows and Megan got the distinct impression that this wasn't the Artemis she knew. Artemis saw the book in Megan's hands and recognized it for what it was, a Bible.

"You are one of the King's Citizens. I shall give you a chance to recant."

Megan wasn't a master at reading peoples face or body language. But she got the feeling that Artemis was almost as nervous as Megan herself was. She didn't even know what recanting was but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, then Artemis sighed and said "very well, take her to the cage."

The demons grabbed her and it did not even come into Megan's mind to resist. They dragged her to a camp and threw her into a hole in the ground with a wide entrance that was covered by iron bars. Megan saw a man walking up and converse with Artemis, and Megan with a shock recognized it as Kobra. Kobra saw her staring at him and smiled cruelly. He gave an order so that Megan could hear it "Artemis, I want you to stand watch by our little prisoner. I shall enjoy breaking her."

Artemis stood by the doors of the prison. Though they didn't know it, both girls were wondering what to do. But then Megan remembered something Robin had told her, that no matter the circumstance, God could hear her prayers. She knelt down and began to pray to God.

"_Dear lord god, I don't know what's going on but you told me I had a job to do. I will do it but I would like some comfort in this difficult situation."_

She felt a supernatural peace steal over her as she remembered Nabu's words "_God will look after you . . . always."_ She leaned over and fell once more into a deep sleep.

Artemis watched the girl kneel down to pray and felt a pang of regret. She couldn't think of what she was going to tell Rein and David. She watched the girl pray for a minute or so and then lie down and go to sleep. She was astonished the girl was able to sleep with so many horrific beings nearby. Her respect for these citizens continually grew.

She stood her watch, waiting for her relief. And wondering desperately what she was going to do.

* * *

_"Rein" means "pure" in German. I chose the name to describe the character._

_I hope you like it. All credit for the idea goes to Starvix a fellow author. I hope it isn't too confusing. _

_I hope you aren't annoyed by the change of style. I will try to get the themes I discussed already involved in the story._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed it._

_Good Day and God Bless :)_

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you enjoy this next bit._

* * *

David was showing Rein some moves with his sword when Artemis walked back into the hideout. Rein immediately hugged her around her legs while greeting her in his normal manner. David noticed that Artemis looked a bit nervous as she tried to smile at Rein.

They sat down to eat and even Rein noticed that Artemis seemed to be nervous and didn't talk much. Finally Rein plucked up courage to ask,

"What's wrong Auntie Arty?" Artemis smiled nervously,

"Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"Arty, I'm a big boy now, I'm five years old. I can tell you're telling a lie and that's a bad thing."

Artemis's smile disappeared and she looked down at her hands. After a long while she finally answered.

"I met a King's Citizen yesterday."

David gasped, and said, rather harshly "What did you do?"

"I gave her a chance to recant." she said, hating the look that Rein was giving her, "And when she didn't, I threw her in a cage."

Rein looked tearful as he looked at her and David was looking at her with something just short of contempt on his face. Artemis wished the ground would swallow her up, she didn't even know why she cared so much about their opinions, but she just felt so shameful.

"I should've known."

Artemis's head jerked up and saw David glaring at her.

"I should've known, it's like that one visitor said, no one in Lucifer's army will ever be anything more than an evil murderer."

Artemis's guilt was rapidly replace by anger. How could he say that? They both were alive only because of her goodwill. If she hadn't put her life on the line they both would be dead, most likely by her hand. She stood up and her eyes radiated anger.

"You know, my opinion of you King's Citizens was rising over these past few days but you just made me realize how you're a bunch of narrow-minded, snot nosed, HYPOCRITES!"

David stood to his face matching, hers in anger, "Oh, just because I can remember all the dead bodies in the town that makes me a HYPOCRITE? I remember even though Rein doesn't that you were part of that raid and that you killed them and countless more! I saw from my window as you shot my best friend in the back of the head! I was stupid to even think you could ever change!"

Suddenly they both heard a squeal of fear and anguish and they both looked down to see Rein climbing up on the table shouting "Stop it! Please stop fighting! Please STOP!"

Artemis's anger was immediately overturned by guilt again; the sight of Rein on the table between them seemed to be like a burning sword being run through her heart. Both she and David looked back at each other and gave each other glares of pure hatred and then Artemis swept on her heels and walked out of the hideout.

But barely 10 paces from it she felt something grab her leg and looked down to see Rein on the ground, clawing at her foot and sobbing.

"Don't go, Arty . . . please don't go."

Her heart which had seemed to be on fire a moment before, suddenly felt like it had been doused in a pitcher of water. She knelt down, picked up Rein and carried him back to the hideout. David had obviously gone to another room. Artemis sat down and Rein hugged her even closer whispering.

"Don't go back to those bad people . . . stay here with me for a bit more . . . please?"

"I will," she whispered, "I will."

They held on to each other like they were at sea and could only stay afloat by clutching each other. Finally after awhile Rein stopped sniffling and his grip began to loosen. Finally he said something that rocked Artemis to her core.

"David was wrong, I do remember."

Artemis blanched and looked at him in fear, but she only found a small smile that she wouldn't have dreamed of.

"I saw you killing people out of the window. That's why I was hiding. I saw you coming. The Spirit said not to be afraid, that it would work out and I thought I would die. But you let me and my brother live. I never forgot that you'd shot my best friend's dad in the street but my mom told me Jesus wanted us to forgive. So I forgave you."

Artemis looked into the child's eyes and now she found that tears were beginning to form on her eyes. Not in the habit of crying she tried to blink them back but Rein reached up and wiped her eyes, saying, "Don't hold it in auntie Arty, let it out."

The dam broke and Artemis began sobbing. Rein hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. She didn't know how long she sat there, just crying into his shoulder but by the time she was done some of the weight that seemed to have rested on her shoulders ever since she began feeling affection for the boys seemed to have lifted a bit.

She dried her eyes and gave Rein one last hug. Then she left for the camp.

* * *

Megan was bored. Sitting in the cage nothing really happened. She sat like that for hours as the Demons alternated between watching her, switching off with others. Then, a few hours later, Artemis came back and ordered the Demon currently watching her to leave. She was dressed in her green-black armor still and she sat down right beside the cell and looked at the ground.

"So, nice weather we're having." Megan remarked.

Artemis looked at her with a strange look on her face. Then she turned back.

"What's your name?" Megan asked, she was sure she probably knew it already but just to be sure.

"Artemis."

"Wow, how'd you end up here?"

Artemis looked like she was debating whether or not to answer, finally she said so quietly that Megan could barely hear.

"I was fooled into thinking I was master of my own fate. I was stupid and got trapped by lies that I bought into."

"Well, seems like you've been doing a lot of thinking on this."

Artemis looked at Megan with a cautious look on her face, ". . . maybe, so what if I have?"

Megan said a quick prayer in her head while trying to think of what to say.

"Well, I was wondering what was it you called me yesterday? A King's Citizen?"

"Yeah that's it, but how can you not know that?"

"I'm not exactly from around here. Where we come from we worship God and his son Jesus an-"

"Then you're a King's Citizen because they do the same. But what are you called?"

"Well, my name's Megan Morse."

"That's a strange name for a Martian."

Megan wondered how people here knew about Martian's but decided to play along, she realized she'd never morphed into her human form and was still green.

"Actually I mostly lived with humans so that was the human rendering. My real name is M'gann M'orzz."

Artemis began to speak but just then they heard a voice interrupt her.

"Well, Artemis, what have we here? Enjoying a little chat with the prisoner?"

Artemis quickly stood up and said "I was just telling this King's Citizen what I think of her."

Megan, to aid in the excuse, looked at Cobra (for it was he) with fearful eyes (though that wasn't necessarily acting) and crawled back in to the cell.

Cobra appeared satisfied and smirked at Megan. Then he turned to Artemis and put his hands on her shoulder while saying said "I'm proud of you my apprentice, keep this up and you'll be just like me one day."

* * *

I tried my best to pretend to be honored by Cobra's words but felt revulsion when he said it. I almost vomited when he touched me and was extremely happy once he left. She walked back and sat down next to the cage. She looked at Megan who was smiling at her. Artemis observed that, these Citizens were strange at times but far better than her.

* * *

I went and sat back down by the bars of the cage.

The two sat in silence for awhile, then Megan asked,

"Why do you serve that guy when you clearly don't want to?"

Artemis's answer sounded like she was reciting something.

"Nowhere worth going would take me in."

"I'm sure the King's Citizen's would."

"Yeah right, more likely they'd chop my head off before I got one step into a church." Artemis said, but Megan heard a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"If they're anything like the Citizens I knew then they'd welcome you with open arms. My friends believe that everyone should be given a second chance, no matter who they are."

"Would you be willing to give Cobra a second chance?" asked Artemis in a biting voice.

Megan looked a bit hurt as she glance back at where the man had gone

"Yes, I would."

Artemis felt her cheeks go red as shame filled her, why did she have to snap? She would much rather spend time with a person like Rein or even Megan than Cobra. She sat stock still at that thought, realizing again just how much she was starting to hate her life and the mess it had become. Some powerful forces must be at work to make her want to be with her sworn enemies after only a few days getting to know what they were like.

Artemis saw Megan flexing her hands in motions that she recognized,

"Don't try your superpowers; this cage was made especially to keep those in check."

Megan deflated a bit at that news, but then perked up and said,

"I once ignored the King for years and years, I forgot about him. But when I remembered and wanted to come back he was right there waiting for me."

"What's your point?"

"If he was willing to take me back after years of neglect, then don't you think he'd be willing to take you back?"

Artemis considered this. She had probably done a lot worse things than this girl but then again, Rein had told her that the King was willing to forgive all sins. Remembering all of her mistakes in her life made her feel shame again, she stared at the ground, she was unworthy of the attention of good people like Rein and Megan.

"Why would the King waste his time on me? I'm not worth it."

"You're right."

Artemis's gaze flicked upwards as she gaped at the Martian, but before she could say anything Megan continued.

"You're not worth it, but then again neither am I. None of us are worth it when you think about it, we all betrayed the King when we turned away from him. He didn't have to put all the effort he does into us. But he does and he gave us the free gift of salvation. We'd be fools to turn away that gift when he promised that we'd be redeemed by him."

Artemis was undergoing an intense internal battle, she did want to be redeemed from the awful murderess she'd become but she was just afraid. She couldn't really give what she was afraid of, it was many things but the fact remained that she was afraid. She was still thinking when Megan spoke again.

"The King's son died so that you'd be able to lay all your cares and worries on him. He died so that you wouldn't be faced with the enormous weight of every mistake and evil intent you'd ever had in your life. But most importantly, he rose again to prove that nothing was too big for him, that nothing could ever stop him. He said that the gates of Hell itself could not prevail against him and through him, you. Do you want forgiveness?"

Artemis thought some more and then said the most important words in her life.

"I want it."

Megan beamed, "Then pray with me, he can hear us wherever we are."

They both began praying and Artemis said as tears began leaking from her eyes "King, please, I've done horrible things against you. I've killed countless men, women, and children and slandered you too many times to count. But I don't want to do that anymore. If you could find it in your heart to forgive someone as unrighteous as me, please forgive me. I want to serve you and feel you; I want to be like Rein. I don't want to be Lucifer's slave anymore, no I don't want to _Satan's_ slave anymore."

With that her armor suddenly gave a monumental glow of red so powerful that it lit up the entire clearing. Artemis stood to her feet and a feeling of supernatural joy raced through her, she felt so free, so alive and then she saw a white Dove, whiter than snow. It was on the ground before her and she instinctively and suddenly knew that this was the being that Rein had been talking to the day she had met him. This was the King's Holy spirit.

"**You are forgiven, your sins are no more."**  
Artemis fell to the ground and prostrated herself before the Dove, then she heard pounding footsteps and saw Kobra rush into the clearing. His eyes slid directly over the Dove without a flicker, Artemis realized that it must only be seen by those it _let_ see it. But as his eyes hit Artemis who's armor had turned a blood red crimson color his eyes widened with rage and fear, after trying to make him happy all these years with atrocious acts it was a great satisfaction for Artemis to see him so vexed by her conversion.

Artemis drew herself up and said in a loud and triumphant voice, "I realized something; I was your slave, not your partner. But I'm not anymore; I'm a King's Citizen now."

She grabbed her pieces of armor, the design of which was taken from the King's Armor, and began ripping it off. Any doubts she had before, when she took off the armor and saw the look in the Dove's and Cobra's faces, vanished. Cobra's face twisted into pure rage and the Dove looked bursting with happiness.

Kobra strode forward and grabbed Artemis by the scruff of her neck "I will always own you, I will make you recant your faith, no matter how long it takes!"

He threw her into the cage along with Megan and stomped off. When he looked back he was only further incensed by the fact that the two girls were hugging each other like sisters, this boded ill for him.

* * *

"Rein, you are not going out there."

"Yes I am David."

"Not unless I say so."

"No David, the spirit told me Auntie Arty needs our help so I'm going to follow him."

David scowled; he was surprised how clearly his little brother could see the spirit so many times. But this was a dangerous mission and his brother would need help.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Rein smiled at his older brother's protectiveness. They both snuck out of the hideout and began walking towards the campsite. Rein looked back and suddenly he saw a white Dove perched on a branch, it was the King's Holy Spirit! Rein immediately prostrated himself on the ground in a rather ridiculous fashion and David, upon turning around, knelt before the Dove as well.

"**Rise."**

The Dove didn't move its mouth but the voice sounded in their heads, the best voice they'd ever heard in their lives. Rein began speaking first.

"I'm doing what you said, I'm trying to find the bad guys camp but it's so hard."

"**Do not worry Rein. I will lead you and I will show you that I AM. David, you have listened to your anger."**

David ducked his head in shame and said, "I'm sorry."

"**Be comforted, you are forgiven but do not forget that my ways are not your ways. Because I AM I would that no one will perish but have everlasting life. It is my will that my two disciples be taken out of here. You will accomplish this."**

They both bowed their heads and mumbled acceptance of the task. Then the spirit spoke again **"But fear not for you will not be alone. I have provided a friend to assist you."**

It turned it's head towards some bushes and said **"Come out my servant and take the task appointed to you."**

A boy in red, black and white armor walked out of the bushes and walked towards the boys. He looked to be about 13 years old. He eyed the two boys up and down and then said in a friendly voice,

"Hi, my name's Robin."

* * *

Megan had fallen asleep some time ago. Artemis hugged her knees and watched for any cronies who might want to sneak up on them while they were sleeping. It was around midnight when something extremely unexpected happened. The demon guarding their cage suddenly gave a soft, strangled gurgling sound and keeled over. She crawled over and had a look. What looked like a throwing implement was stuck in it's throat, it was dead. Artemis didn't care for its life, she knew that demons had made their choice long ago and would never be redeemed but it made wary of what was going on.

She shook Megan awake and showed her the situation. Then we both stiffened as three figures snuck up to the bars of the cage. Then Artemis's face broke into a huge grin as she saw the face of Rein. Robin grabbed up the keys from the fallen body of the Demon and unlocked the cage as Megan stared at him, how many of these familiar faces would she see on her mission?

Artemis saw the Dove and knew that it had led them to her and she said, "Thank you."

Rein noticed this and asked excitedly,

"You accepted the King!"

Artemis nodded and Rein gave a squeal of delight and darted forward to hug her. Artemis gladly returned it and stroked Rein's hair, he was so precious. She knew then that she would even fight Lucifer himself to protect Rein. Robin looked on with a smirk and then cleared his throat. They all silently stole out of the campsite.

* * *

Cobra got up that morning and at his breakfast. He hummed as he looked at his torture devices, trying to decide which one he'd use to make the two girls recant today. He should've done it last night but he'd been tired, and besides what could happen in one night.

Finally picking the whip he walked out and towards the cage. Once he reached the clearing however he stopped dead and the whip slid from his grasp. He rushed forward and stared at the empty cage as though he could wish the girls back into the cage.

Lucifer was going to kill him, no doubt about that.

* * *

_I hope you liked that. Sorry about the long update gap. _

_Again I suggest you read the fic this was based off of "I Still Believe."_

_The author who wrote it (Starvix) can be found on my favorites in my profile._


	5. Chapter 5

_Now a little information here. _

_In the alternate universe that they're living in, Earth is the only habitable planet. Every other race and planet has a part of Earth that they live on. Thus you could travel from the Earth section of the planet to the Mars section of the planet. _

_As a result, the Earth is massive. _

_I hope that was explained well enough._

* * *

Kobra approached a cave that was darker than any place on Earth. He had been summoned specifically by Lucifer himself to the very heart of the Dragon's realm. No one could enter the cave it was forbidden on pain of torture and death.

Kobra knelt outside the entrance and said in a nervous voice "Lord Lucifer, I have come."

Fire blazed inside the cave but it did not light it up, it merely added to the dread of the place. Behind the fire, two eyes that seemed like red-hot coals gleamed in the darkness. The dragon, called Lucifer by those following him, and Satan by those who knew the truth, spoke very slowly, and the voice itself sent shivers down Kobra's back "you . . . have . . . failed . . . me."

Kobra took a few seconds to shake off his dread to an extent where he could talk and said "forgive me Lucifer, the guard was incompetent, I-."

"SILENCE!" shouted Lucifer and the flames leapt higher and Kobra covered his head with his arms.

"I CARE NOT ABOUT THE IMCOMPTENCIES OF SIMPLE GUARD DEMONS! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU LET TWO CITIZENS OF THE KING SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS AND LET THREE OTHERS WALTZ INTO YOUR CAMP TO FREE THEM!"

"P-p-please sir, spare me. You promised me-."

"Fortunately for you I can still find some use for you. I will give you a chance to corrupt those who put you in this situation."

"I will make them recant?"

"Not necessary, just prevent them from doing the King's works. The boy called Robin is a growing annoyance, destroy him at all costs. The one named David has flaws that should prove easy for even you to take advantage of. The little boy is obviously young, and the young and naïve are always easy to manipulate. The Martian girl is a returner so she may be a challenge. As for your former charge, the best antidote for the King's citizenship status is to remind her and drown her in her guilt."

Kobra began to thank Lucifer but Lucifer said after a moment "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I GAVE YOU AN ORDER NOW DO IT!"

Kobra ran as fast as he could from that place.

* * *

The group of believers were walking on the road towards Gotham city. Megan was asking a question.

"So, you two say you're from a different group of Citizens than Robin?" she asked while pointing at Rein and David."

"That's right auntie Arty, my momma always said we are but I don't really know how we're different."

David looked a little uncomfortable. He'd been so ever since he'd found out that Robin was from the other group.

"What are the names of the two groups?"

"Well, Rein and David are called Garthen-Citizens and Robin would be called a Harter-Citizen. Though, I never quite knew what the difference between the two were" explained Artemis.

They all looked at Robin who shrugged and said "I never really studied it myself, maybe my commander will know what it is. In any event, do you think it really matters?"

Rein grinned with a childish innocence "nope, as long as we all follow what the spirit tells us to do we'll never have any problems."

They walked on further down the road until Robin suddenly veered off and the others stopped in confusion. When he realized they weren't following him Robin explained "the spirit told me this morning to take you all to see an old friend."

"Who is this old friend?"

Robin just smiled "I'll keep that as a surprise, besides, what's more important is what he can do for you."

They followed him as he struck off into the woods. After about five minutes they found themselves following a river that led to a large lake. Sitting on the banks of that river was a medium-sized house with a large chimney.

Robin approached the door and knocked on it. They heard someone moving inside and the door opened to reveal a man, his most prominent feature were large wings that grew right out of his back.

"Hawkman, I got some new recruits for you to arm up."

"Nice to see you Robin, praises be to the King that he brings new people to him."

He told them all to wait and to refresh themselves in the river while he looked for the right armor. Rein immediately started swimming in the water and managed to get Artemis and Megan in too. After a few minutes of playing they were called out of the water as Hawkman came out with the right armor.

Artemis was startled when she realized that her armor fitted her perfectly. No mistake had been made whatsoever.

"How did you make this so good?"

Hawkman smiled "I received three designs from the King's Spirit not long ago, telling me to build these because some new recruits would need arming up."

It was then that David noticed that Rein also had a small set of armor waiting for him. He started to protest but then restrained himself and decided to instead help Rein get his armor on.

All of their armor was predominantly white. Artemis's was made of a similar material like leather which allowed freedom of movement. Megan's was sturdier, made of interweaving chainmail, and Rein's was made of plates of white metal.

Hawkman gave them all three instructions on how to put the armor on.

"First comes the belt of truth that is the same for everybody."

All three picked up their belts which were pure white with a cross serving as the buckle. Each belt was a mirror image of each other because truth is truth, it can't be changed.

"Then comes the Breastplate of Righteousness."

Artemis's breastplate was a white leather shirt that had a lion in red on its front. Megan's breastplate was white chainmail with a lamb shape woven into it. Rein's was made of plate-armour and had a red dove painted on it.

"Next is the Shoes of Peace."

Artemis got some leather boots akin to the type hunters used. Rein received boots that had pieces of plate-armour covering them. Megan received a pair of tennis shoes, much to her delight.

"And the last pieces are the Sword of the Spirit and the Shield of Faith."

Rein got a longsword, at least by his standards. It was about only 15 inches long but it probably looked a lot bigger to him. His shield was triangular and also by his standards would be large; it had a cross in gold on it. Megan got a longsword as well and a round shield with a sword crossing another sword on it in gold ink. Artemis got a bow and arrows along with some white gloves.

"Yeah, that doesn't look like a sword or a shield" she remarked dryly.

Hawkman smiled "grip and arrow on the end with the feathers and squeeze it."

She did so and they were amazed to discover that the arrow instantly ignited into a short sword.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "that is awesome!"

"Now, clap your hands together."

Artemis did so and was rewarded by a golden field of energy that materialized in front of her and covered all of her body so no one could touch her. To prove his point, Hawkman punched the shield as hard as he could and Artemis didn't feel a thing.

"Thanks, but what happens when I run out of arrows?"

"Your quiver automatically resupplies in your arrows. Try."

Artemis notched an arrow and aimed far out across the lake. She let loose and the arrow whizzed across the lake and out of sight as it fell into the water.

After a few moments she counted her arrows and sure enough, the same amount of arrows was in there.

They all thanked Hawkman profusely but he simply said "don't thank me; it was the King who sent me the design, if you want to thank anyone, thank him."

They all left and started on the road again, towards Gotham City.

What they didn't know is that, shortly after they'd left they were being followed and watched.

By none other than Kobra. He grinned wickedly. He would enjoy tormenting them on the way to the city. He would especially enjoy making the little one fall.

* * *

_A moment of silence today is 9/11 and I want to honor those who died on that day._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Amen_

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just couldn't muster the resolve to continue on._

_Thanks to all who reviewed this story with positive things to say._

_If you can see any errors in my chapters feel free to point them out so I can correct them. I'm not perfect._


	6. Chapter 6

_I decided to use "Lord" as the title for a King under God in order to avoid confusion with the one true King._

* * *

The company of five were all seated around a campfire in a forest. Robin was off getting firewood and Artemis was cooking some stew. She'd had a lot of experience fending for herself and as a result was making supper. They talked as they waited for both the firewood and the stew.

"So, Rein, David, what was your town like?"

"Oh, it was small, not very noticeable. My family had come with a mission's trip to set up a church there and a lot of the people were converted. My dad was in charge of the youth and my mother helped by cleaning the center."

"Yeah, Daddy always had something nice to teach us when we went to Sunday school."

"Visitors often came through to stay at the center on the way to other parts of the world that needed preaching too. Some spoke in front of the church."

"Can you remember one of the lessons?"

"Well, my daddy was going to tell us about Lord David but then the . . ."

He didn't even need to finish the sentence; Artemis hung her head as she felt shame. Silently she prayed to the King to forgive her, even though she'd already done so.

Fortunately, Rein noticed this and jumped on Artemis's back.

"Don't feel bad Auntie Arty, Jesus forgave you already, you shouldn't blame yourself anymore."

Artemis smiled in spite of herself. Then Robin brought back some firewood and fed the fire.

"I wonder" David said quietly. Unfortunately Rein heard him and asked loudly "what David?"

Everyone turned to look at David who flushed at being suddenly the center of attention.

"It's nothing, I'll deal with it, it's my problem" he mumbled.

Megan smiled kindly "we want to know if something's bothering you David, after all, we're all brothers and sisters now!"

"Yeah, I want to help you."

David thought a minute or so and then said "okay, I'm feeling kind of useless."

Rein's face was the picture of confusion "why David? With me we've been able to do-"

"Exactly, with you!" David exclaimed "I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to protect you . . . and . . . well . . . I feel kind of . . . inadequate."

"Why!"

"Because I haven't been able to do squat, any work given by the spirit I was always the tag-along. I feel like the King doesn't want me to do his works!"

"Now David, you know that's not true!"

"Maybe" David remarked, and then he yawned and said "I think I'll turn in for the night. See you guys in the morning."

David rolled out his sleeping bag and went to sleep. He wondered how his namesake, King David had done it. How had David been so good and had been used by God so greatly.

Then he fell asleep and the rest soon followed suit.

* * *

Kobra grinned as he walked into the cavern. Suddenly two figures robed in shadows dropped from the ceiling and held out knives towards him. Then the recognized him and led him through the passageways that led to their leaders hall. Kobra enjoyed coming here; it was nice to know that he could get these people to work for him. It gave him a feeling of superiority. He couldn't wait until Lucifer gave him authority over the entire world as his vassal.

He entered the main room which was hidden in darkness for the most part. Steps at the end of the room led up to a dais but that was also completely shrouded in darkness. Kobra stopped and crossed his arms.

Then a voice came from the dark dais "what brings General Kobra to the League of Shadows. What service could he expect of our humble group?"

"Lord Lucifer dispatched me on a mission to destroy 4 Citizen's as well as a traitor. I require use of some of your forces."

"But of course, we are only too happy to provide you with use of our services. Use whatever you wish to destroy these monstrosities."

"Do you have a recommendation?"

There was silence as the man in the shadows thought, then he clapped his hands and several figures dropped from the ceiling. One of them had a large hook and chain grafted onto one of his arms; the other was dressed in a skin-tight suit. But the obvious leader had a large mask on her head that resembled a mad grin.

"Cheshire here and her company have just passed our tests with flying colors and is eager for blood. Use her to hunt down and destroy these citizens for as long as you wish."

Kobra smiled and nodded.

Cheshire bowed and said in an awed voice "my mind and body are yours to use General Kobra. I am honored to be in the service of our merciful Lord Lucifer."

Kobra smirked as he looked down at the group of three, they would serve him perfectly.

* * *

Even though David had gone to sleep, that didn't mean the Spirit couldn't work in his heart. David suddenly found himself in . . . whiteness. He stood up and wondered where he was, a thin mist seemed to cling to the ground.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

Then someone appeared and David jerked. The man had a youthful look on his face, he was handsome and well-built, but also he had a very noble and righteous look on his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is just like yours, my name is David."

"Wait . . . are you . . . you know?

The man smiled "yes, I am the same Lord David of whom you read about in the King's holy book."

David stood in awe at seeing one of the greatest heroes of the Old Testament standing before him. But then he asked "but why did you come to see me, I'm not like you, the King isn't using me very mightily."

Lord David simply smiled; David could tell he seemed to understand something.

"How? How did you do it? How and why did the King use you so mightily?"

"I could show you my life, and show you why I was made a King."

David's eye's widened and a grin spread across his face "yes, please yes."

"Are you sure? Some of it isn't pleasant."

"Yes, I want to. Please show me!"

* * *

_Suddenly David was standing in the midst of a large throne room and he saw a lord, not Lord David mind you, but a lord talking to a man in robes._

"_What message does the lord have for me Samuel?"_

"_Lord Saul. The King decrees that the Amalekites will mock him no longer. They are an evil people and have too long lived in his sight. Settle accounts with them and destroy them. Every single one of them. Do not stop with the humans but also kill every animal in their lands, every last one."_

_Lord Saul stood up "I shall do as you have said._

_David was confused at how this pertained to David, he'd forgotten some of the historical facts but suddenly he was sitting inside King Saul's tent. He looked outside, apparently nobody could see him as this had already happened, and saw signs that a great battle had taken place. Obviously Saul had killed the Amalekites. But something was wrong; off in the distance David could hear many animals. _

_Then he saw Samuel hurrying over to the tent, he had obviously only just gotten there and by the look on his face he was extremely upset._

_Samuel entered the tent and said in an angry voice "what is this I hear, the bleating of sheep and the mooing of cows. Why have you disobeyed the King?"_

_Saul turned and looked a bit nervous as he tried to justify himself "I did disobey the order to kill all the animals but I had an idea as I was about to order my men to destroy them, what if I was to use them as a sacrifice to the King?"_

_Samuel shook his head "which doest the King desire more, obedience, or sacrifices. God now regrets to have ever made you Lord over Israel Saul."_

* * *

_The scene once again changed and David saw Samuel walking into a small house. He was greeted enthusiastically by a father who's name was Jesse. The name stirred something in the back of David's memory but he disregarded it in order to take in the scene._

_Jesse prepared supper for the Prophet of the King but Samuel said "now, before I partake of any of the food from your table I must see your son's for the Lord has commanded me to do thus."_

_Jesse went and got his first son, Eliab. Eliab was tall and strong and looked as if he could be a King. But Samuel debated a bit but then said "he is not the one."_

_Next came in Abinidab, the next born son but Samuel dismissed him as well. He did so to all the son's present until none was left. Then he asked "surely, is this all the son's you have?"_

"_Well" said Jesse hesitantly "there is the youngest, David. He is out with the flocks of sheep but he is just a boy."_

"_Send for him immediately, I must see him!"_

_David, who had been jarred greatly by the name, watched in awe as the vision-David approached Samuel. David recognized the boy as the man who was Lord David. _

_The vision-David approached Samuel who, after a few moments, smiled widely and said "come, I must anoint you with oil boy."_

_Samuel anointed David with oil and proclaimed "you are chosen by the King to be the Lord of Israel and to be his handpicked servant."_

* * *

_Once again the scene shifted and now David was standing in a plain between two encampments, on one side he could recognize the Israelites, he even saw some of the brothers of King David in the ranks. On the other side though was another nation's camp. _

_Then the ground began shaking and David watched as a monstrosity of a man appeared from the enemy camp. The man was unlike anything David had ever seen, he was 9 feet tall, his head would've easily broken through the roof of his house. He was also dressed in armor that was made proportionately for him. He had a shield-bearer that carried his weapons out in front. _

_David remembered the giant's name, Goliath. His armor was said to weigh 125 pounds and yet he strutted with ease. Even though David was only there in spirit and no harm could come to him he still felt like running away in terror at the brutish face that snarled and smirked at the Israelites. David looked at the Israelite side, waiting for them to charge, shouting praises to the King._

_Bu the men all were backing up, fear evident on their faces as Goliath began taunting them_

"_IS THERE NONE AMONG YOU WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH TO FACE ME. FOR 40 DAYS I HAVE CHALLENGED YOU AND YOU ARE TOO COWARDLY TO COME AND FACE ME. THE KING THAT THE ISRAELITES WORSHIP IS POWERLESS TO STOP ME!"_

_Then David saw someone, a boy in simple garments, walking down from the Israelites. Then with a shock he recognized him as Lord David. Goliath saw this and looked extremely insulted._

"_AM I A DOG THAT YOU COME AT ME WITH A STICK AND STONES?"_

_Lord David was readying his sling but he replied "YOU COME TO ME WITH A SWORD A SPEAR AND A JAVELIN. BUT I COME TO YOU IN THE NAME OF THE KING WHOM YOU DEFY. TODAY THE KING SHALL TAKE YOUR LIFE AND SHALL GIVE THE LIVES OF THE PHILISTINES INTO THE HANDS OF ISRAEL!"_

_Goliath had heard enough and moved to attack. He drew his sword, which in itself could've been as tall as David. Lord David loaded his sling with a stone and began twirling it above his head. Goliath charged, yelling and shouting terrible blasphemies that made David as he watched the scene cover his ears. Then Lord David let the stone fly and it flew straight and true. It slammed into Goliath's forehead and Goliath gave a great howl. Then he pitched forward and fell on his face. _

_Lord David walked over and picked up Goliath's sword. With one stroke he severed the head of Goliath from the body. David heard the Philistines cry out in terror as they saw their champion, there ace in the hole fall. The Philistines turned to flee but the armies of Israel charged with a speed and strength David was amazed at._

* * *

Then he was back in the white misty area and there was Lord David standing beside him. Now that he was back, David wondered what he was supposed to have learned.

"I don't get it. I still don't know why the King chose to use you so mightily."

"David, when you thought of Artemis, did you ever consult the Spirit on her."

". . . no."

"How much have you sought the King's spirit recently?"

". . . not as much as I should have."

"The reason the King used me to do such great things is because I walked closely with him. I referred to him when I did things and I trusted in him to deliver Goliath into my hands. The King wants to use you, you merely have to ask him what and let him use you thus."

David thought about it, it made sense. He then resolved to confer more with the spirit on things.

"Now" said Lord David "the King would like for you to do something for you right now. Will you do it?"

"Yes" David said without any hesitation.

"Then tell the others that you must leave immediately, if they don't follow you must go on towards Gotham alone."

* * *

David woke up. It was still nighttime but it was moving towards dawn. Remembering what he'd been told to do he started waking the others. Soon they were all up and yawning but they weren't very happy with him waking them up.

"Alright so what's this all about" asked Artemis as she rubbed her eyes."

"The King gave me a message, we need to leave now!"

"Why?"

"He just said to. If you don't leave, I'll have to go alone."

The people looked curiously at him. Then Megan said "I'll go with you."

Soon they all agreed and they packed up camp and once again started down the road.

They had walked for about half and hour and were nearing a large rocky pathway in between two small mountains when suddenly Artemis froze and the other hear her sniffing loudly.

"What's the matter Auntie Arty?"

"I know that smell" Artemis said to herself.

"What smell?"

"Fire."

All their eyes widened and they hurried into the pathway. Once they were high up enough they turned around and saw with great surpise that the small forest they'd been in was lit on fire. While the fire would only last as long as there was more forest to burn it could've undoubtedly killed them.

"See David, the King uses you!"

David smiled as a feeling of contenment washed over him "I know Rein . . . I know."

* * *

Kobra cursed under his breath. Somehow they had been aware of him setting fire to the forest. Well no matter, he could still find many more devious ways to silence them. They would never escape him, even if he had to tear them apart. One . . . by . . . one.

* * *

_I hope this wasn't confusing. I hope you like it. Probably get to Gotham training center next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long. This is basically just their arrival at Gotham. Felt I had to give you something after far too long a wait. Feel free to correct me if I make a mistake._

* * *

Five figures came in sight of a large city. This particular city was known as Gotham, and it was a Battleground. A constant series of conflicts were initiated within the city. On one side were crime lords who were constantly rising again and again to try and take over the city. On the other side were those loyal to the King.

There was a force of lawmen who called themselves, the King's Men. They worked tirelessly to stand against the injustice of the City. Gotham had long since been declared a city-state and had been left to its own devices because it wasn't worth the trouble that would be needed to conquer.

Of course, the King's disciples never attempted to conquer people. While nobody else may have believed that Gotham was worth saving, or even able to be saved, the King's people have never given up on her. And so the King's Men remain, fighting a hard fight.

But while the King's Men may be a major force in the King's disciple's battle to save the city, there is another whose name stands above all others. His name is spoken by many, even demons in Satan's army, and they shiver in fear.

He, in many ways, is vengeance made incarnate.

* * *

The five aforementioned people were walking along the road towards Gotham city, in fact; they were just coming up to the Gates. Robin called out and the gates opened up. The five strode in and Artemis beheld Gotham City for the first time. While she'd been in the Dragon Army she'd heard stories and rumors about Gotham. Apparently it was continually being thrown into civil war and it was home to some monster that was in the employ of the King as one of the King's Commanders. The story among the servants of Lucifer/Satan was that the monster preyed on people during the night, sucking their blood like a vampire. Now however, she was viewing that story with extreme skepticism, she was almost certain it was just another propaganda tool Satan used to try and fool people to follow him.

Megan noted as they walked through the streets that they had a certain feel of tension. Almost as if a battle were apt to spring up at any moment.

"Robin?" she called"

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Why does everyone look tense here?"

Robin's face grew serious as they strode further into the city.

"It is because this city is a battleground. For years the King's Men have fought to eliminate the corrupt men who run the black markets of Gotham?"

"King's Men?"

Robin smiled "they are the disciples of the King who have either been handpicked by the King's Spirit, or volunteered themselves to fight. They are the official lawkeepers of the city."

"Why, shouldn't the Police be the ones to do that?"

Robin shook his head "years ago, even before I came to Gotham, there was a lawkeeping force that answered to the Governer of the city. At those times the City still answered to its original Kingdom. "

"So, what happened?"

"Well, like I said I wasn't here so I don't know all of it myself but apparently the lawkeepers constantly took bribes from the gangs and criminal lords. Tension built as the criminals gained more power and civil war loomed. The King's Citizens found themselves at odds with the corrupt lawkeepers and the Criminal Lords. The thin line of safety finally snapped when an aspiring criminal lord bribed the guards enough so that the Governor and most of the other politicians were assassinated."

"After that the city was plunged into a civil war that, at its worst cases, was fought openly in the streets. Finally, after several failed attempts to restore order, Gotham was declared its own sovereign city state and was left to its own devices. Most people expected it to fall due to the civil war within months. But the King's Citizen's surged forward for the challenge and the opportunity of rescuing Gotham. While everyone else may have given up hope, we haven't."

Everyone had been paying rapt attention to the story. Rein asked with great curiosity "so what about the King's Men, what do they do?"

"Like I said, they're a force of men and women who have dedicated themselves to upholding the law in Gotham and are willing to fight the Criminal Lords. The Civil War is carried on by them and much of the population, vs. the Criminal Lords who wish to rule Gotham themselves. They are all righteous men, true to the core and devoted to the mission the King has given them."

Robin then saw that Artemis looked like she was remembering something a bit unpleasant so he asked "Artemis, what's wrong, you look like something's bothering you."

Artemis's face flushed red "I was just remembering something I was told while in the Dragon Army. I know that it probably was all a lie, but they told us that there was some sort of vampire thing that worked in the service of the King?"

Robin grinned and said "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, I can assure you that there is no vampire serving the King in Gotham."

Robin stopped and they all halted as well. Then they looked up and gasped. Without noticing it they had all walked up to a large complex of buildings with a high wall around it. Robin walked up to the doors and, raising his hand, beat 3 times on it.

Someone on the wall in white armor peered down at them. Then she seemed to recognize Robin and called for the gates to be opened. As they were she called down "THESE THE NEW RECRUITS ROBIN?"

"YES! I HAVE TWO WHOM THE KING HAS SAVED, INCLUDING ONE FROM THE DRAGON ARMY!"

"HOW MIGHTY IS THE KING!"

They looked inside and all of them besides Robin gasped with wonder as they beheld the inside of the training facility. There were several buildings separate from the main one, each with a special function of their own but the real center of attention was the main building.

Because they had been so close to the wall and had not noticed it before they were astonished at it. It had the shape of a pyramid. In many ways it looked like one you would find in Egypt. But various openings were on the sides and several entrances were visible on ground level.

Seeing them gazing at the pyramid Robin supplied "the main building. It was built by the funding of our Commander's parents."

"Yes, it is one of the most impressive structures I have ever seen, said a voice that made Megan's head whirl around.

There, standing there to greet them was none other than Kaldur.

The Atlantean smiled and held out his hand to greet each of them in turn.

"My name is Kaldur'Ahm but most people call me Kaldur."

"My name's M'Gann M'Orzz, but just call me Megan Morse."

"That is a fitting rendition of it."

"I'm David, my brother and I had our town invaded by the Dragon Army, almost all of us were killed, except for me and my brother."

"I see, I am sorry for your loss."

"I'm Rein, I love the King."

"Nice to meet you Rein, I think we'll get along great."

"My name is Artemis."

Kaldur's eyes widened, as did his smile.

"Praises be to the King, for he can even reach those within the Satan's Army."

Artemis was a bit taken aback by his positive reaction, she'd been expecting a bit of an awkward moment.

Almost as if he had read her mind, Kaldur handed her a passage from the King's book.

"There is more rejoicing in the King's Eternal City for the saving of one sinner than the 99 others who have already attained it."

Artemis nodded, realizing what he meant. They all smiled and walked inside as the training grounds.

Robin headed towards the sword training area and Megan did another double take as she beheld yet another familiar face.

"Our Commander" Kaldur explained as Robin walked up to the man.

The man turned from the teenagers he was training and Megan got her first good look at him. He was dressed up in white and gray armor with a cloak flowing out behind him. But the thing she notice most, though it was changed somewhat, was the symbol of a Bat that reached from both his shoulders across his chest. In the center and middle of the symbol was a golden Cross that seemed to stand out above all else. The same symbol, the symbol of a Bat with a Cross in the middle, was emblazoned on the shield which was in the shape of a triangle. He wielded a longsword.

(A.N. – If you want a reference for what he's supposed to look like in his armor try this link. .com/watch?v=R9PlC8S-RqM

If it doesn't work try to find reference to the episode "Day of the Dark Knight" from "Batman: The Brave and the Bold." The color scheme is the only thing that changes besides the shield and the symbol. Where it is Black it should be white, and red stays the same.)

Robin appeared to be giving Batman a report. They all stood around, not quite sure what to do. Then Rein asked Aqualad a question that caught them all off guard.

"Are those gills on your neck?"

After a few seconds Aqualad answered, "yes, yes they are. You see, I am not a human, I am an Atlantean."

Artemis frowned "how, I thought that the Atlanteans hated the King's Citizens?"

Kaldur's face fell and he looked at the ground "yes, the majority still do. I am among the few whom the King managed to save."

Megan's curiosity had been piqued so she asked "what do you mean?"

Almost immediately, at a look from Kaldur she held up her hands and said very quickly "you don't have to answer if you don't want to . . . I was . . . I was just curious."

Kaldur's face softened.

"If you really wish to hear the story, then I shall tell you. But not here, I have a place that can be better used to explain it."

He led them into the main building after a short word with Batman and Robin. They ascended a few flights of steps and emerged into an extremely large room one might find in a Cathedral. The walls were covered with paintings depicting various events that Megan guessed were from Kaldur's life.

Kaldur walked up to one such painting. This one did not have Kaldur in it but displayed someone whom they could only assume was the King of Atlantis.

Kaldur gestured and it seemed as if the painting came to life. They all started but Kaldur held up his hands.

"Do not be alarmed, it is an Atlantean technique used to describe the events in our art with far greater clarity. While I may not have been as accomplished at the skill as many of my friends, I know enough to assist with my telling the story."

The painting showed Atlantis, the City under the sea, home of the Atlanteans. The picture seemed to zoom in on the throne room and they heard Kaldur's voice begin to narrate.

"Once upon a time, my people were happy, we lived and traded with the surface world. We were welcoming to them and gladly shared our culture. The surface world and the Atlanteans had only recently discovered each other. My King, Orin, was interested in the surface to a great degree. Perhaps in time he would have come to accept to King. But that opportunity was marred by events to come."

The scene switched to a battle, Atlanteans fighting people in white armor.

"One day we were attacked by men in white armor who could breath underwater. We repelled the attack with great casualties and investigated who was responsible. The blame was given to the King's Citizen's and they were declared unwelcome and enemies of Atlantis. Now, as I have learned the truth of the King's Citizens, I wonder who it was who framed them."

Artemis made a comment here "I think the Dragon Army might have had something to do with it."

The scene shifted one last time to Kaldur, he transitioned from tradition Atlantean clothes to the white armor they saw him in now.

"I was wounded once near the surface and the King's Citizen's took me in. I spent several months with them and learned much. I returned to Atlantis to tell my King and my People but they would have none of it. They banished me from Atlantis, never to return. Since then I have lived here."

As the story ended they turned to Kaldur and caught a look of Profound sorrow on his face. They gathered around him, comforting him with their touch and words.

Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Batman walk in with Robin behind him.

"Hmmmm. You are all accepted into the King's Academy at Gotham. You will be given quarters to bunk in and a work schedule" he said in a serious voice "I expect nothing short of the best from all of you."

He then turned and walked out.

Artemis commented sarcastically "what a ray of sunshine he is."

Robin came to Batman's defense "hey, he's had a hard life, harder than most. He can't be perfect like the King. He's trying to work on his attitude but it's a work in progress!"

Artemis held up her hands "whoa, I didn't mean to offend anybody."

Kaldur then said "if I'm not mistaken I believe you are all hungry from a day's travelling. We should get some refreshment's in the dining hall."

The group headed off to find some food.

* * *

"Well Mr. Penguin I'm glad you'll take me up on my offer. "

Kobra smiled as he shook the Penguin's hand.

"I stand to gain a lot from this. In exchange for support from the Dragon Army and regular Payments per month, I will give my allegiance to Lucifer when I conquer Gotham."

"That's all we ask sir" said Kobra, his polite tone masking an internal smirk. When Lucifer made him king of the world then he would rule over the Penguin.

He left the room and was followed by his trio of Assasins.

"What is our mission master?" asked Cheshire.

"We've accomplished one, now for the main one. Making sure that those five aren't able to be used by the King."

He strode away to come up with a plan to lead the King's Disciples astray.

* * *

_I hope more comes quickly. I have a lot of great ideas for the rest of this fan fic. If any of you have ideas, feel free to tell me._


	8. Chapter 8

_IAmFoundAgain_

_I read your review while going to bed and gave a mixture of laughs and cries for joy as tears leaked out of my eyes. Thank you ever so much._

_Thank you for finally getting me to write some more, sorry it took so long. I hope this is up to snuff._

* * *

In the dining hall, many people were sitting. At one particular table however, sat Artemis and the rest of the group. They were eating some food and everyone but Artemis was chatting animatedly. Artemis was preoccupied with taking in the room.

The Room was made of practically all stone. It sloped upwards with the pyramid, and skylights reached out of the sloping roof through which sunlight could be seen. Set in rows, enourmous Columns reached up to support the roof.

Various students of various ages and race were sitting around the dining hall. Artemis saw a girl with red hair and green eyes who looked like she came from the Kingdom of Tamaran. A few tables down she saw a few Martians in their true forms. They were about Artemis's own age and were conversing with a few other human students, looking completely at ease. Artemis guessed that because of all the diversity with the King's Citizens that the students didn't try to draw lines between each other, but rather tried to treat each other as brothers and sisters.

The next day, it was time for the morning exercises. Every King's citizen that had taken up residence in the compound got up and participated in a series of exercises. These exercises were spearheaded by Batman himself.

Kaldur was the Commander in training and lead the sections of the exercises that Batman did not directly run.

Today however, Batman took time to spar with each of the new students. Artemis was first. She readied her bow and stood, ready to fight. She at least expected to give Batman a run for his money. Ten minutes later and she was definitely under no more delusions that she was remotely anywhere near Batman's level. She tried to draw another arrow as Batman rushed her yet again, but he was too quick and bashed her with his shield. She fell to the ground and before she could say "pumpkin" (for whatever reason) Batman's sword was at her throat.

It hovered there a moment, then he sheathed it and helped her up. When she was standing (leaning on her own knees for support as she wheezed in and out) Batman gave his opinion.

"You rely too much on your bow. You're very good with it, maybe better than anyone I've ever seen, but when someone gets close you have trouble defending yourself. Spend an hour a day sparring with a partner from now on."

"Yes Batman."

"Now go do a circuit of all the exercises and then you may take a break."

Megan was up next. Her fight didn't even last 5 minutes. Even though she'd been practicing her swordfighting with the others on their way to Gotham, she still was very unfamiliar with the weapons. When Batman knocked her down the first time, she, acting on instinct, whipped out her hand to try and use her telekinesis. Batman frowned as nothing happened.

"Why won't my powers work?"

"Because, various people and army's use metals that are impervious to most powers. The King's armor is impervious to telekinesis. Your power is very useful, but you can become even stronger if you learn to fight and live without it."

Megan thought for a bit, and then nodded. That was one of the amazing things about Batman wasn't it, no powers to speak of, yet he could intimidate many super powered criminals.

Batman assigned Megan the same duties as Artemis, then he brought David onto the field to spar with him.

David had had a good deal of training, even though he was young. Batman placed him high above Megan, but a bit lower than Artemis. When his match ended and Batman helped him up, Batman had this to say.

"You're very passionate about your fighting. You go in full flair, all out and while this is sometimes a good thing, many times for you it's a liability. You waste your energy by throwing all of it into strike that I can easily redirect with minimal effort. All I have to do is wait while you tire yourself out with pointless attacks and when I attack, you have no energy left to defend with."

David nodded his understanding and then went off after Batman assigned him his workout duties.

* * *

After everyone was done with their assigned exercises, they were all called to the great hall for a meeting. This hall was very large, about the size of a cathedral's main worship area; in fact this was what it was. After everyone had sat down, Batman walked up to the front of the audience and mounted a raised platform. Everyone fell silent and Batman gestured to a tremendous amount of boxes and bags behind him.

"This is the charity supplies we will be doling out to the people today. To any who are new and don't know what I'm talking about, every week we receive a fresh shipment of supplies from all my contacts. These supplies are to be distributed to the poor of Gotham. We will split up into teams and each take a portion to the sections of Gotham that need it most."

He immediately began assigning teams, usually of about 10 each. The recruits going were only the older crowd, so Rein was excluded.

Batman turned to Artemis's group and said "you're going with me into the Narrows."

Something about the way everyone's voices hushed following that statement told the new recruits that the narrows wasn't exactly a nice place. Nevertheless, they loaded up their cart with supplies, (more supplies than anyone else by the way) and set off for the section of the city known as "the Narrows."

As they walked on, Megan noticed that the buildings were becoming progressively worse and more and more dilapidated.

Batman answered her question before she even had a chance to say it.

"The Narrows is a section of Gotham that is the most run down and the poorest section of the city. It's where a lot of the underground black market trafficking goes on. We're going to meet with a few of the King's Men here to help us before we go further in."

They turned a corner and sure enough, there where a few men in white armor, each had a badge on their armor that marked them as one of the King's Men. The one who seemed to be the leader turned towards Batman and his mustached face lit up.

"Batman, good to see you haven't completely left me behind yet."

"Good to see you still a live Gordon."

He gestured to the recruits "these are the new initiates."

"Ah, nice to meet you, I am the Captain of the King's Men. Captain Gordon."

They all greeted him and continued to move on into the Narrows. Once they'd finally reached it, they began handing out sacks of food at each doorway to delighted people.

As she had just finished handing a sack of food to a mother who was nearly crying with joy, Artemis noticed something move in a dark alleyway just off to the right of the house. She peered into it, and suddenly a rope flew out of the darkness and wrapped around her. She was tugged into the alleyway before she could even make a sound. Just as she prepared to cry out, a hand clapped itself over her mouth and she heard Kobra's voice his in her ear "now my little apprentice, we wouldn't want you doing that now would we?"

Artemis snarled and struggled with all her might, but she was quickly overborne by two more assailants and was soon clubbed into unconsciousness.

They had just finished with the street when Robin noticed that Artemis was missing.

"Say, had anyone seen Artemis?"

Everyone started and looked around, nobody had since about halfway down the street.

Batman's face grew grim as he gave orders.

"Kaldur, David, you two complete this run with Gordon and then hurry back to the compound, don't stop for anything unless it's serious. Megan, Robin, you're with me."

They hurried to begin checking the area.

* * *

Artemis came too a while later. She was tied to a chair in a dark room. A single solitary candle provided light. She looked around and saw that she wasn't alone. Another girl was sitting in a chair across from her with her arms crossed. The girl was dressed in green and black and had on a white mask that loosely resembled a mad grin.

"What!?" said Artemis defiantly.

"What indeed, and to think that it was you telling me not to join the bad men the last time we saw each other."

Artemis's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her. She fumbled with the words, barely managing to say "J- . . . J- . . . Jade . . . sister?!"

The girl lifted the mask from her face to reveal a vaguely Asian looking girl with long scruffy black hair. She flashed a grin and said "in the flesh."

* * *

_Artemis was 8 years old and her sister was leaving. _

"_Don't go, we have to keep this family from falling apart!"_

_Jade turned back to look at her little sister and smirked "sorry sis, I got no future here."_

_Her face turned serious for a moment "I do wish I could take you with me, but the messenger says that I can't bring anyone along."_

"_Don't leave me here alone with dad. Don't go away with those bad men!"_

_Jade smirked yet again "bad men, seriously Artemis you should know by now that there is no such thing as good and bad. If there really was a King like you seem to hope then why would he allow dad to keep treating us the way he does?"_

_Artemis looked away and muttered "I don't know."_

"_Exactly."_

_Jade was halfway through the door when she turned back and looked at her sister._

"_Good luck little Arty."_

_Then she was gone._

* * *

Artemis looked at her sister, silently trying to get control of herself.

Cheshire spoke first "so, what happened to the idealistic little girl I left at home.

"Dad happened."

"Ah, I told you that you should've left him behind."

"Someone had to wait until mom got out of jail."

"And of course it had to be you. But you left eventually too."

Artemis was silent, her eyes were aimed at the floor now.

"Why so guilt-ridden? We both needed to get out from under our parents, so why are you so sorry for it?"

"I abandoned mom, and I went to a horrible place, just li-"

" . . . Just like me you mean."

" . . . yes."

Cheshire studied her sister, trying to gauge her emotional state.

"What I want to know is, why did you quit, from what I hear, you were doing great. You were Kobra's second in command. So why did you quit when you'd gotten so far?"

Artemis looked her sister straight in the eyes, and Cheshire saw a fire there that she'd never seen before.

"I quit because it was the right thing to do."

"Like I said last time, there is no right and wro-"

"-Wrong yeah, I remember and I don't buy it."

"What?"

"I said I don't buy that. I might've if you'd pulled it on me back in the Dragon's Army, but not anymore. I've seen the King's spirit with my own two eyes. I saw just how horrible of a person I was."

"What caused "the miraculous change of Artemis Crock?"" Cheshire asked sarcastically.

"I was about to kill a 5 year old boy."

"What?!"

"Yep, a five year old boy. He was just hiding, trying to stay alive, but when I trained an arrow on him, he wasn't afraid to die."

"What?!" Cheshire exclaimed with even greater confusion.

"He was just like I was when you left me. He was completely innocent and didn't deserve to die."

Cheshire said nothing. Artemis's gaze softened as she looked at her older sister.

"I'm sorry our family got so messed up."

"It wasn't your fault. Not by any means was it ever your fault."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry."

Both were silent as they contemplated each other, not as captor and prisoner, but as long-lost sisters.

"You know, we could be sisters again."

Cheshire snorted "fat chance, Kobra wants to destroy you and the others by any means necessary and I was chosen along with two others to work for him. He'll eventually order me to kill you if you don't recant." By the end of her speech her voice had gone from sarcastic to slightly moaning. It was obvious that, despite all her training as a remorseless killer, a good deal of her still cared for her sister.

"You could join us."

At this, Cheshire threw back her head and gave a loud laugh.

"Why would I want to go to a tyrant like the King? Besides, they'd just kill me rather than let me set one foot inside their borders."

Cheshire saw that Artemis had an extremely knowing grin on her face.

"What? What did I say?!" Cheshire demanded.

"Exactly what I said."

"Huh?"

"When I was first invited to join the King's Citizens those where the same exact words I said."

"They were?"

"Yep, and do you know what, I found out that Kobra was the real tyrant and the King's Citizens were more than happy to let me traipse around anywhere I liked inside their borders. They accepted me happily and I've never felt freer in my whole life."

Cheshire was silent, digesting this news.

"We're all one family. True we aren't perfect, but their better than mom and dad ever where. You could have a family again. One of the first things you could do would be to let me go."

* * *

Batman was in the process of examining the scene of the crime when he heard something. He quickly dodged and a dart went sailing past him to imbed in a crate. He heard a curse and immediately grabbed a dagger and threw it in the direction of the curse. He was rewarded by an even louder profanity behind shouted as a man in a skintight lunged at him, with a knife sticking out of his shoulder. Batman swung his foot and it connected with the man's head.

Robin and Megan were about to help but there attention was immediately grabbed by a man with a large hook (more like an anchor) grafted to one of his arms. He immediately swung out, trying to hit the two initiates. Megan took to the skies and Robin drew his weapons and tried to get in close.

Batman's fight, if you could call it that, was wrapped up with Batman knocking his opponent out by rapping him smartly on the head with the hilt of his sword. He immediately turned and threw a Batarang that hit the other assassin in the back of the head.

They were about to tie up the two when smoke suddenly filled the alleyway. When it cleared, the two were gone. Batman's eyes narrowed as he searched the alleyways.

* * *

Kobra returned to the hideout, he hadn't really expected to win; he just wanted to test the legendary Batman. He hadn't been disappointed, he might need more help. He was just thinking that he might have just the right place to go when he noticed that Cheshire was sitting on a chair and there was no Artemis to be seen.

Kobra slammed his palms down on a table and spoke in a very clear and menacing voice "where . . . is . . . she?"

"She overpowered me" Cheshire said, gesturing to various cuts and bruises across her body.

Kobra blinked, and then his face darkened. He turned to the other two assasins he'd hired.

"Stay with her until I'm am back, I should be back week."

He gave one final glare at Cheshire and left the building. Cheshire simply stared the other two with a slightly humorous look on her face, as if challenging them to try and force her to do anything.

Artemis dropped down from a rooftop and walked towards Batman. He held his sword at the ready until he saw it was her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but we should get going, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

_Cheshire considered Artemis's offer. Then she stood up and drew a dagger. She began giving herself shallow cuts and banging herself._

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Well, it's gotta look convincing."_

_She went around behind Artemis and cut her bonds._

"_For the fact that we're sisters I'm letting you go. Just be careful, Kobra isn't going to give up on you easily."_

_Artemis nodded and fetched her gear. She turned towards her sister and smiled._

"_Thanks big sis."_

_She was about to jump out the window when she heard Cheshire say "be careful out there, little Arty."_

_Artemis smiled as she leapt out of the window._

* * *

_3 days later_

* * *

The underwater city of Atlantis was truly a wonder to behold. But Kobra was not however interested in the architecture; he was only concerned with someone he could use that lived here. He was brought into the throne room. It crossed his mind how grateful he was that his armor allowed him to breath underwater.

Kobra grinned as he stood before King Orin of Atlantis.

"Speak visitor." The King commanded. He was currently considering an alliance with the Dragon's Realm but something about them made him uneasy.

Kobra spoke, his voice perfectly suited to his dramatic statement.

"Oh wise and noble King Orin. I am seeking a dangerous traitor to me, she was lured to the side of the King."

"What of it, why have you brought this before me?"

"The traitor in question is being aided by none other than your former protégé KALDUR'AHM!"

Gasps were heard from many assembled, the King's brow merely furrowed as he was reminded of one he'd once considered to be the closest thing he had to a son.

"What do you ask of me Kobra?"

"I am not prepared to fight them; I need the strength of one who knew Kaldur'Ahm. I need one of his friends to aid me in defeating the evil King's Citizens. Even now they battle in the streets of Gotham City with no regards to how many lives may be destroyed in the crossfire. They eagerly butcher any who would stand against them."

A new voice spoke up "I will help him!"

All eyes turned to young Garth who stood up.

"Garth, are you sure you wish to do this?" a girl who sat beside Garth grabbed his arm.

Kobra internally grinned, but outside he played the part of concern and humility "yes, are you sure you wish to fight your best friend."

"He is my friend no longer, but a traitor. I must bring honor to Atlantis by bringing him to justice."

"Then I will accept you if you desire this so much."

"So be it. Garth, you shall assist Kobra in his mission and shall bring justice to the traitor Kaldur'Ahm while doing so. So say I, King Orin of Atlantis."

Kobra grinned in anticipation.

Garth was packing his things when his girlfriend, Tula came in.

"Garth are certain you wish to do this?"

"You still miss him don't you?"

Tula looked at the floor and muttered "yes, I still miss our friend, I hope you do as well."

Garth brought his hand to her cheek and caressed her.

"I am greatly grieved for Kaldur. Make no mistake, I hate what I must do, but I must do it. He betrayed Atlantis to those who attacked us."

He pulled her in for a final embrace before he headed out to meet Kobra who would lead him to Gotham City and to his destiny.

* * *

The Dove watched them go. It knew of Kobra's intent to use Garth to incapacitate and torture Kaldur with his past. He also knew of Cheshire and Artemis's relations. And just as he was reminding Cheshire of how much she loved her sister, he would also show her how much she needed him. He also new of the small part in Garth's heart that doubted, the small part that wondered if Kaldur was right.

The Dove cooed and flew off. In spite of all the schemes of the enemy, it was foretold that one day, all would bow to the King, that was not in question, the only real one was, whether or not you would bow willingly.

The Dove would save all he could, even in spite of any plan the enemy made.


End file.
